The Dark Crystal
by You think I shouldn't exist
Summary: Davis is drifting away from the group. Can Kari help him?


The Dark Crystal  
  
  
  
Davis was walking home from school. Yolei was trying to catch up to him. "DAVIS!! Wait up!" "Huh? Oh, hi Yolei." "Why aren't you coming to the digiworld?" "Oh, I just don't want to go today." "Kari will be there.." "So?" "Oh! Never mind!" "Bye Yolei.." Yolei stomped off angrily. Davis began walking away slowly. he seemed sad.  
  
Yolei stormed into the computer lab. "Davis is such a jerk!" "Why do you say that Yolei" Kari asked "He doesn't want to come to the digiworld" "Why does it matter?" Ken asked. "I don't know!!!"  
  
Davis had just got home and gone into his room. June, who had been kissing Matt (He had to date her 10 times or she would publish pictures of him in his underwear) noticed him and, for once wondered what was wrong with her brother. She decided to make out with Matt, and when he left she would see what was wrong.  
  
Kari wondered what was wrong with Davis. He seemed...upset. She didn't know why, but it had to be important. Could it be that he thought she didn't like him? He always had a crush on her but he knew she liked TK. Could it be that since TK was gone he thought she would like him? Kari didn't think so. but it was possible.  
  
Davis was lying on his bed. He was thinking to himself. I'm back to the way I was before. I'm smarter, more considerate. I see connections better, but I can FEEL!!! Just then, June came in. "Hey Davis!" "Go away!" "Fine! I'll just go back to Matt." "Why is he on a date with you anyways?" "None of your business!! Goodbye!!!" "Bye."  
  
Suddenly, his digivice started flashing. He lifted it to the computer and went to the digiworld. He appeared in a volcano and saw a pendent. He lifted it up and suddenly, grew dragon-like wings! Suddenly he remembered what happened eight years ago.  
  
He was playing on the roof of his apartment, when he saw a blue meteor fall out of the sky. It landed next to him, and it turned into Veemon. Veemon had a digivice and a crest. Her gave them to Davis saying "You're a digidestined! And I'm you're digimon! You have the crest of war. It's the most powerful crest ever!" When Davis touched the crest, a glove appeared on his hand. Suddenly, a dark digimon came out of the sky. He said, "I am Doomdevimon! Master of evil! I will destroy you, master of war, for you will undo my power!" Suddenly, Veemon digivolved to Exveemon and began to battle him. Doomdevimon easily beat him. Davis was filled with rage and punched him with his gloved hand. It glowed and Doomdevimon was thrown backwards. "His powers are strong! I must wipe his mind of this day. Otherwise he will destroy darkness before it grows strong enough to conquer the digiworld! Mind wipe!" Davis fell asleep and couldn't remember what happened the day before when he woke up the next day.  
  
Davis decided to go to the digiworld and explore his powers. When he got there, he found his outfit had a cloak now. He pulled it over himself and said, "When I wear this cloak, I am shadowmon."  
  
Meanwhile, the others had run into TK. "It's good to see you..." "TK!" "Hi Kari, too bad you guys can't join me." "Why not TK?" "You must bathe in this pool, but you can't unless you are worthy. But I love you Kari you do not have to prove yourself to me. We can be together again." Kari moved closer to TK. She was about to take his hand when. "SHADOW BLADE!" a sword hit TK's armored hand. He screamed in agony. Shadowmon stepped out of the shadows and said, "Kari, stay away from him. He is tricking you!" "I don't believe you! I care about him more than anyone else!" Kari leaped into the pool. TK started laughing. "You were right. I did trick her. This is the pool of darkness it turns anyone who enters it into a servant of evil." Just then, Kari emerged. She had become the queen of darkness. "Holy saber strike!" Shadowmon attacked her. When the saber hit, it and Kari glowed a brilliant white. When the light faded, Kari, returned to normal, fell to the ground. Her mouth opened and a black ooze came out of her mouth. TK said "Well, it seems my plan failed. How unfortunate." With that, he opened a portal, and left.  
  
"Who are you?" Cody asked. "I'm a friend you all know. But I'll tell some other time." Shadowmon began to leave but Yolei ran up behind him and pulled off his hood. When he turned around they all gasped. It was Davis! "Why didn't you tell us?" "I wanted to have a second identity until I became myself again." "What do you mean by that?" "When I was turned into darkwarriormon, Doomdevimon placed a dark crystal in me. When I was normal again, it stayed in me. I'm smarter because of it, but. I can't feel emotions." With that, he left.  
  
The digidestined took Kari to the hospital. She had to stay overnight. When she woke up, the first thing she said was, "What happened? Where's TK?" Yolei told her what had happened. Kari seemed upset and thought to herself Davis was protecting me, he told me that TK was evil, but I didn't believe him.. Kari made up her mind to talk to Davis tomorrow.  
  
The next day, Kari saw Davis walking through the park. She said "Davis wait up!" He turned around and stood there until she caught up. "Hi Kari. How are you?" "I'm alright. Listen, I'm sorry about not listening to you about TK. You were right." "It's alright. I know how much you care about him." "You mean cared about." With that, she kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
Suddenly, he dropped to his knees and started screaming. "Get away!!!!!" over and over. Kari was startled. She thought that he was talking to her. She started to back away, but saw the dark crystal coming out of him. He seemed to be in pain, so Kari kneeled beside him to comfort him. Soon, the crystal was completely out of him. He collapsed next to Kari. TK came from behind a tree. The crystal floated over to him and he caught it in his hand. "Hello Kari, it's good to see you." "TK!" "Are you going to stay with Davis, or join me?" "I.well.that is." "Come on Kari, all you need to do is come with me. Then we can be together forever" "NO!" "What? Why not?" "I.I love Davis now." TK laughed at this and said, "I can tell you still care for me. You may as well come with me now." Then, Davis began to wake up. "Huh? What's going on? ....TK!" "Yes Davis. It's me, TK." TK and Davis both pulled out their swords. "I'm going to wipe you out TK." "You wish! I will destroy you with one hit!" With that, they began to battle.  
  
Kari was upset. She had begun to care for Davis, but she still had feelings for TK. She couldn't do anything except watch the fight. Soon, Davis began to lose because he was weakened by the removal of the crystal. TK had knocked him down and was about to finish when Kari moved to block the attack. It went straight through her heart and killed her instantly.  
  
Davis saw this and became enraged. "War armor, activate!" He began to glow a brilliant white. When it faded, he had armor on and was ready to battle. He attacked TK with fury and quickly defeated him. TK fled to the dark ocean and Davis walked over to Kari's still body. He deactivated his armor and began crying. His tears hit her on the face and they both began to glow. Kari a soft pink and Davis a pale blue. Slowly Kari's body healed. Her eyes began to flutter and she opened them. Davis was still crying but now, they were tears of happiness. "Are you all right Kari?" "Yeah Davis I'm okay now." "I'm glad of that. Thanks for saving me Kari. I.I love you." "I love you too Davis." And with that, they kissed. 


End file.
